


Destiel oneshots

by SuperMazeWolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Cas and Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural oneshots, Top Castiel, Top Dean, dean and cas - Freeform, script
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMazeWolf/pseuds/SuperMazeWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel oneshots<br/>Some AU and some stick to the storyline </p>
<p>Fluff and smut and angst </p>
<p>Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Storyline

**Author's Note:**

> Hi

"Dean," Castiel called out, setting his book down.

Dean turned around, frowning as ge grunted, "What?"

"Let's netflix and chill," the angel said bluntly, and Dean nearly choked on his own spit.

"Cas, netflix and chill doesn't mean-"

"I know what if means, Dean."  
Well, damn.

Dean blinked, registering the words in his brain for a long moment. "Are you- You want to-"

"Yes or no?" Castiel prompted, his voice monotone as usual. "Its a rather simple question, Dean."

"I-uh- fuck it, let's go." Dean stood and walked towards his bedroom. Castiel smiled triumphantly and followed, tossing his trench coat onto the desk nearby.

Dean muttered something under his breath.  
"He's learnin, the angel's learnin."


	2. Storyline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hueue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again

Dean chuckled as he leaned back, arms around the ex-angel Castiel. 

Castiel's head was resting on Dean's shoulder, fit and snug in his arms, underneath the thin blanket. They were watching a movie, a fairly crappy one, at the least, but Castiel was enjoying it, so Dean enjoyed it. He found it funny, that the angel of the lord was now human, watching a movie while eating popcorn, and most importantly, it was funny that the figure of life was now sitting besides a broken man that had nearly ended the world on multiple occasions, the man that had hurt Castiel beyond repair, but the angel had returned nonetheless, picking up the shards of Dean's poor excuse for a soul, piecing him back together slowly...

He slightly moved his head, the ex-angel's hair tickling his nose. He was thinking too much, he decided, it was a special moment for Dean, and he didn't want to ruin it. He heard Castiel let out a sigh, the warm breath ghosting over Dean's neck which made him shiver slightly.   
In a good way.

Now's a good time as ever, he decided.

"Cas, you know about marriage, right?" Castiel turned his head to look up at Dean, a small curious twinkle in his eyes. "Yes, of course." "You know why they marry- no, 'course you do, right," Dean muttered. Castiel cocked his head, the adorable confused look on his face. "You seem distraught. What seems to be the problem?" Castiel asked, pulling back a little to see Dean's face. Dean nearly melted at the sight of the bright blue eyes, the eyes that seemed to have sucked up all of the blue from the sky. He gave Castiel a little kiss on his forehead, a gentle affection that he hardly showed to anyone.

Dean pulled out his wallet, then an ID case. "Can you give me your ID, Cas?" He asked, looking at his beautiful lover. "Of course I can," Castiel said, reaching over and pulling his ID out from his trench coat pocket. He handed it to Dean, who took the current ID out and placed the new one in Castiel's ID pocket. Castiel frowned and took it back, but before he could flip it over and read, Dean placed a hand on his hands, a small, nervous, and lopsided grin on his face. 

"Cas, marry me?" Then he turned the ID over, and everything was the same...

Except his name.

_Castiel Winchester._

Castiel looked up at him, pupils dilated as a beautiful smile covered his face in delight. Dean swallowed nervously, and Castiel finally broke the silence. "I sincerely hope that you mean this, and by all means, yes, of course," he said, and Dean let out a small sigh and leaned in to give Castiel a sweet and loving kiss on his lips, Dean's hand brushing Castiel's cheek. 

"Good." He pulled out a small ring from his pocket and slid it onto Castiel's finger, a small and complex emerald carved into the silver and gold outer rims. Castiel stretched his hand out, looking at it with wonder. "It's very beautiful," he commented, snuggling back into Dean's arms. "It's the color of your eyes." Dean blushed stupidly at the small and unnecessary compliment, then muttered, "I love you, Cas." Something he could hardly say.

"And you, Dean Winchester," Castiel murmured, letting out a relieved sigh, "I love you as well."

And that was that.

"AW, DEAN, YOU DID IT," Sam's voice broke the silence.

"OH, COME ON!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, uh, bye


	3. Storyline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of angst this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What- fine, _hi._

Dean saw the despair in Castiel's eyes, and he immediately knew something was wrong.

"Cas? Buddy? What's wrong?" He asked quietly, flicking the lights on to the bunker room. He neared the angel and breathed in sharply, seeing the blood dripping from his back onto the bed sheets. He quickly walked over, carefully taking Castiel's trench coat off, all while Castiel stood still, saying nothing. Dean peeled his eyes away from the angel's blank eyes and landed it on Castiel's back, and then he saw the real problem.

2 long gashes were parallel to each other, blood soaking the entire area red. Dean could see black stubs sprouting from them, and he immediately realized. "Jesus, Cas, is it your wings?"

Castiel turned around slowly, eyes still blurred with essentially nothing. "Cas, who did this?" Dean asked gently, lightly placing a hand on the ex-angel's shoulder, "Who did it?" Instead of answering, Castiel slumped forward, straight into Dean's arms. Dean hesitated at first, but managed to wrap his arms around the man without touching the long gash, and he heard Castiel's breathing uneven, his heartbeat rising. Dean's eyes were full of sympathy, yet a large amount of guilt. 

"I don't know," he heard Castiel finally manage quietly with an unstable voice. "I don't know." The he broke out sobbing, sobbing his heart out, and Dean closed his eyes, resting his chin on the other man's head. He rocked him back and forth, shushing him gently and murmuring comforting words while at it. "It's okay," he murmured, "It's okay."

He slowly stopped and pulled away to see Castiel's face. He looked terrible, (although still stunning) a flushed face, red-nosed, tears and blood trailing down his cheeks, his lips cracked and dry... Dean brushed his hand on Castiel's cheek, wiping away the tears and blood gently. He didn't dare to ask what had happened, but instead, with loving eyes, he kissed the ex-angel, a gentle and simple kiss to the lips.

His lips were smooth, despite the cracks and dry skin. Their lips worked together in harmony, as if it was meant to be, and Dean couldn't bring himself to realize what he was doing. 

Castiel seemed to relax slightly, he let out a sigh and melted into Dean's arms, and although the blood disgusted Dean, he couldn't seem to bring himself to care. He placed a hand on Castiel's cheek, trailing off to his neck. As soon as he pulled away, Castiel buried his head in Dean's shoulders, still shaking, and Dean rocked back and forth again.

"It's okay, Cas. It's going to be okay."  
Dean paused for a moment before murmuring quietly into Castiel's ear;  
"I'll be your wings, Cas. I'll be your wings."

And everything seemed to quiet down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christ- um, bye?


	4. AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cafe cliche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI, okay? HI.

Castiel walked into the cafe, adjusting his glasses and checking his watch.

About an hour until the interview, he had enough time to drink one cup of coffee, he decided. 

He went to the line and waited, his humming unnoticed in the loud cacophony of the people around him. The line dissipated rather quickly, one person walking by with a cup of coffee, a cup of whatever, in the speed of light. When the line finally cut short and Castiel stepped up, a handsome man, about his age, stepped up, an adorably attractive lopsided smile on his face. And God, his eyes, the man's eyes, green like candy, greener than grass or anything you could possibly consider green, looked at him. Castiel looked right back, his sky-blue eyes having a tint of curiosity in it. "Hello, how may I help you?" The man said, finally breaking the lasting seconds of silence. "Oh, um, right, I'm terribly sorry," Castiel stammered, looking up at the menu board again. "A medium-sized cup of black coffee, please. Plain," he said, quickly occupying himself with his wallet. The man in front of him smiled and nodded, typing in the orders. "A cup of black coffee, coming right up," he said, giving Castiel a quick wink, "Angel." 

Castiel felt himself go red and he quickly, embarrassed, went to a small table to wait. He put his palm on his mouth and chin, his heart pounding slightly. Was that a flirtation? 

After a few moments of contemplating his life choices, he heard his number and went up to get it, only to be greeted by the same barista. Castiel looked at him shyly through his glasses, a small smile on his face. "Thank you," he said, taking the cup of coffee, still warm. The other green-eyed man quickly took one hand from Castiel and placed a piece of paper into it, another wink accompanied by it. 

"Dean Winchester, call me." The man smirked and walked off, leaving a flustered Castiel. 

Perhaps he would. 

-A few months- 

Dean kissed Castiel's forehead and sat up, stretching his arms as he peered down at his new lover. Castiel's eyes were opened by now, shining sky-blue eyes looking back up at him. "Good morning, angel," Dean murmured, rubbing his eyes. "Hello Dean," Casitel muttered back, curling up into a ball next to Dean. "Ugh, I don't want to wake up," the blue-eyed man grunted, covering his face to block out the sunlight seeping through the curtain cracks. "Well, I'm afraid you do, sweet pea," Dean remarked, placing a hand on Castiel's head. Castiel rolled over onto his back, an adorable pout on his face. Dean chuckled and leaned down, giving him a quick but loving kiss, and he stood as Castiel started to blush like he usually did. 

He had not regretted giving Castiel his number at the coffee shop a few months back, and he was hoping that it would last. 

And he secretly hoped that Castiel was thinking the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye.


	5. AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas at a young age
> 
> Dean and Cas adults

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI. HI. HI.
> 
> This one's short

Dean heard his 8-year old friend giggle as he knelt down and stuck the small cutting knife into the bark of the tree. Dean turned his head and met his friend's excited blue gaze, returning the giggly smile. 

Dean carved into the tree, his eyebrows knitted in concentration as he cut in the most organized fashion he could manage.

_Dean + Castiel_

Castiel nodded in approval, making Dean smile excitedly.

Best friends, Dean thought proudly, he had a best friend.

-About 20 years later-

Dean sighed and walked into the small park, nostalgia flooding his thoughts. He looked around and about, a particular tree catching his eyes. He walked over, kneeling down and tracing the old scratches he had created at least 20 years ago, which read 'Dean + Castiel.' With a small smile, he took the cutting knife in his tool belt out and made a small heart around it, and after a moment of hesitation, adding in the final edit;

_Dean + Castiel Winchester_

With a chuckle, he stood up and went back to his car, where his lover was waiting.

Lovers, he thought, he had a lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOOD BYE, FRIEND


	6. Storyline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love making

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup.
> 
> Smut incoming, if you're uncomfortable, don't read.  
> Cas tops Dean bottoms

Dean nearly tore off Castiel's clothing as his teeth and tongue met the ex-angel's. Castiel hungrily clawed Dean's bare chest, his back, his hips and even his ass, desperate for a skin-to-skin connection.

He roughly ground his hips onto Dean's, earning a loud groan of sexual frustration from Dean. The friction was killing them, and Castiel was surprised that they managed to get past it. He quickly unbuckled Dean's belt and pulled his pants off, Dean helping with his. They were both in their boxers, grabbing and kissing at anything they could. Castiel pushed Dean down and kissed down his chest to his hip bones, nibbling and sucking along the way. Lovely sounds were heard from Dean as Castiel went back up and kissed him, palming Dean's cock, feeling the wet boxers between his skin, and Castiel ripped it off, hitching Dean's breath as the cold air hit his erection.

Dean's hand went to Castiel's boxers, tugging at it impatiently as Castiel, in an agonizingly slow pace, slid his index finger down to Dean's cock. Dean's hand went slack and he let out a small whimper as Castiel rubbed the slit of Dean's cock, drawing more precum from the man. Dean lifted his back, wanting more, wanting Castiel to move his hand, but Castiel withdrew his hand.

Castiel looked into Dean's eyes before reaching for the bottle of lube sitting on his desk. He covered his fingers with the slick liquid and rubbed Dean's entrance, making Dean moan and clench at nothing. Castiel pushed on finger into the hole, twisting and moving his finger as Dean kept whining. Dean reached for Castiel's boxers and managed to pull if off, and he stroked Castiel's erection sloppily. Castiel closed his eyes and bit down on his lips to surpass a moan as he inserted his second finger.

Dean gasped and lifted his back and pushed down, feeling a sudden rush of pleasure in a particular area. Castiel had a smug look on his face. His fingers sunk in deeper, brushing at Dean's prostate several times and Dean shook underneath him, nearly yelling out in pleasure. After a third finger, Castiel took his fingers out abruptly, earning a muffled cry from Dean.

Castiel positioned himself and applied the slick liquid onto his hard cock before bringing it to Dean's flushed opening, and he leaned forward and rested his head on Dean's chest before slowly pushing inch by inch. Dean squirmed and reached for Castiel's hand, intertwining his fingers with his in such an intimate manner. He cried out when Castiel pulled it out in a slow pace, and he whined for more, for him to go harder and faster.

Castiel moaned at the warm enclosing rubbing and clenching against cock, and he lost all control.

He slammed hard into Dean's ass, the sound of skin slapping against each other clear. Castiel showed no mercy, he kept ramming it in and out, grunting and groaning in pleasure as he did so. Dean's screams were muffled with Castiel's lips pressed against his, and Dean gasped for breath as Castiel left his flushed lips and bit down hard onto Dean's neck.

Castiel gripped Dean's waist tightly, leaving bruises. The whole bed was shaking, the headboard slamming into the walls at every thrust. Dean felt himself slowly reaching his climax, and he cried out, clenching hard around Castiel's cock as he came, spurting white liquidy substances onto Castiel's stomach. Castiel didn't stop, he kept biting, licking, thrusting and exploring as Dean finally screamed out loud, and seeing the wrecked and sweating man underneath Castiel pushed him over the edge, and Castiel came deep inside of Dean, making Dean come a second time.

Castiel pulled out, watching smugly as his come leaked out of Dean's abused hole, and he fell next to Dean, closing his eyes as Dean slowly put his arms around him.

Dean pulled the covers over them and he nuzzled against Castiel, letting out a sigh as the ex-angel kissed him with love before falling asleep.

Dean felt that this had been the best sex he had ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye


	7. Storyline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares suck  
> But then again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.

Dean opened his eyes to hear rustling coming from another room. He stood, rubbing his eyes groggily as he stepped out of his room.

The noise was coming from Castiel's room, and he opened the door, expecting to find the ex-angel awake. Instead, he saw the figure of Castiel tossing and turning on his bed, whimpering and covered in sweat.

Oh.  
Nightmares.

Dean went to Castiel's bed and sat on the corner, hestiently placing a hand on the ex-angel's cheek. He stroked his face gently before murmuring, "Cas, wake up, its fine."

He saw Castiel open his eyes, blankly turning his gaze up to Dean. "Did you have a nightmare?" Dean asked, continuing to stroke Castiel's cheek subconsciously. 

Castiel seemed to relax slightly, and he let out a small sigh before uttering a 'yes.' Dean let out a huff while smiling slightly. "What as it about? You were moving like hell was chasing your ass." 

Castiel looked up at Dean with an uncertain expression, and he sat up slowly, his too-large-of a-size t-shirt drenched in sweat, his baggy sweatpants crumpled. Dean looked at him, an understanding look passing through his troubled expression. "I'm not going to make you do it," Deab murmured, clasping Castiel's hand with his, "But I'm worried." 

Castiel sighed again, flipping his hand over to intertwine his fingers with Dean's. Dean blushed at the subtle gesture, and Castiel opened his mouth to speak. 

"I don't know," he said quietly, resting his head on Dean's shoulder, "Its just..." Casiel seemed to think for a moment before continuing. "It was terrible, I can remember that much. It had to do with you, Dean, and Sam, and..." His voice trailed off, and Dean felt a surge of guilt washing over him. 

Dean gently ushered Castiel down to lay down again, and he slipped under the covers as well, putting a firm arm around Castiel as the ex-angel put his head against Dean's chest, near his heart. Dean moved his head down and kissed Castiel, a gentle affection he hardly ever showed to anyone. Castiel sunk down, closing his eyes. He stilled, his breathing steadying, and Dean closed his eyes after admiring his face a bit longer. 

Dean was lulled to sleep by Castiel's breathing, and Castiel forgot about the nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye


	8. Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This girl's drunk and she's making me uncomfortable 
> 
> Well, at least you helped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heLlO

Castiel let out a sight as he saw a drunk girl approaching him, and he turned his head and forced a smile.

"Hey, cutie, wa...ant a dri...ink?" The girl slurred, leaning over to get close to Castiel's face. Her breath smelled like shit.

"No, I'm fine," he said, and the girl nearly screamed on top of her lunges, making everyone in the bar turn towards them. Fuck, Castiel thought, now everyone's looking.

"We can have some fun, sweet pea," the girl went on, and Castiel almost felt mad at the people who were just looking. "No, I'm fine, really," Castiel replied.

Then a hand touched his shoulder, and he turned his head to see a man with candy green eyes glaring at the girl in front of them. "I'm sorry, lady, this guy's taken. If you could kindly fuck off, we won't have a problem," the man said, making Castiel blush stupidly. The girl snorted and sneered at Castiel before walking off, swaying from side to side.

Everyone went back to normal, and Castiel let out a sigh and looked up. "Thank you," he said, meeting the green gaze. "No problem. Name's Dean Winchester," the man, Dean, said, sitting down on the seat next to him. "Castiel Novak, nice to meet you," Castiel said shyly.

"Would I be a hypocrite if I ask you to have a drink with me?" Dean asked suddenly, making Castiel blush yet again. "Not really." 

"Would you like a drink, Cas?" Dean asked, smirking.  
"Why, of course," Castiel replied, smiling back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bYe


	9. Storyline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower Smut  
> Dean tops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey

Dean closed his eyes and let the warm water wash over him. 

He stood for a while, doing nothing but over thinking as usual. The he heard the door creak open.

Heavy footsteps were heard after the slam of the bathroom door, and Dean heard heavy clothing dropping on the floor.

Castiel, Dean immediately realized. 

The curtains shifted a bit and Dean saw Castiel step up behind him, and he felt strong arms wrapping around Dean's abdomen. He felt a head rest on his shoulders and Dean sighed with relief and leaned back, tilting his head to kiss Castiel on the cheek.

He subconsciously leaned back to feel the warmth radiating from the ex-angel's bare body, his body brushing against Castiels. He heard a small noise of pleasure from Castiel, and he turned, touching his forehead to Castiel's, noses touching.

Their breaths mingled together and they looked at each other with content. Dean smiled slightly and leaned in, closing the gap between the two lovers.

Castiel responded, pulling Dean closer to him as he kissed sloppily but gently. Dean licked at Castiel's bottom lips, nibbling slightly as he begged for an entrance. Castiel parted his lips and tongues met, the uncoordinated kiss finding a steady rythm. Dean's hand traveled to Castiel's upper body, tracing his chest and abs and hip bones.

He slowly slid his finger down to Castiel's erection, rubbing the slit that had a bead of precome on it. Castiel moaned softly into Dean's mouth, arching his back as he instinctively placed his hands on Dean's neck.

Dean smiled softly before sharply and quickly rubbing his cock with Castiel's, both groaning and grunting from the comfortable yet pleasuring amount of friction between them.

Dean rubbed his finger on Castiel's flushing hole, making the ex-angel let out a small sqeak. He slid his finger in easily, hooking and pressing as he eased it open. Castiel was practically using Dean as support, and Dean pushed him onto the wall, the sudden coldness making Castiel gasp. His moans were cut short from Dean's lips again, and Dean added a second and smiled smugly when Castiel shuddered and cried out loud. 

He brushed at Castiel's prostate, unable to keep his eyes off of the ex-angel's face. He added a third, then suddenly took them out, making Castiel huff in annoyance. 

His annoyance melted away when Dean held Castiel up, Castiel's legs wrapped around Dean's lower stomach and his back up against the wall. Dean slowly inches his hard dick into Castiel's tight and warm hole, both letting out sounds of pleasure. 

Dean was fully inside and he stayed, letting Castiel adjust to it for a bit. "Ready?" Dean murmured, and Castiel pressed down even harder, telling Dean to start moving. 

Dean pulled out and slammed right back in, Castiel's pink and puffy lips closing in for Dean's. Castiel's hands were on Dean's chest, head tilted and eyes closed in immense pleasure. 

Dean dragged his thrusts out as long as he could, Castiel squirming on him as he did so. He let out a sharp breath as Dean hit a certain spot, and he let out a small cry. 

Soon, Dean was thrusting faster than he could've imagined, Castiel nearly yelling out as he trailed uncertain kisses and nibbles down Dean's throat and neck. He bit down hard on a particularly hard thrust, and he drew blood which made Dean even more aroused. Castiel's hands were raking down Dean's back, leaving red indicates of nails. Dean nipped at Castiel's neck and chest as Castiel's breath altered. 

"Dean," Castiel whispered, dangerously sexy sounding, and Dean came inside, deep inside. Castiel followed after, a shudder and cry passing through his body as he orgasmed all over Dean's chest stomach. Dean carefully set Castiel down and leaned against him once again, this time in a much more nonsexual way. 

They needed to get clean, Dean thought. A whole bunch of water down the drains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye


	10. Storyline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute little humor

Dean stared into Castiel's blue eyes, laying on his side with an arm over the ex-angel. Castiel looked back, a small smile on his face as he cuddled closer.

Everything was so quiet.

With a loud 'achoo,' Castiel sneezed, making Dean jump and fall off of the bed. He didn’t smother his laugh when Castiel fell as well, who let out a squeal.

The two wrestled on the ground, of course and most importantly and totally NOT giggling like schoolgirls.

After a while, Dean let out a small laugh and leaned his forehead on Castiel's, which made Castiel blush shyly.

He leaned down and kissed him, Castiel's arns over Dean's neck. He smiled.

Perfect.


	11. Storyline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas are coming back from a hunt and the car breaks down in the middle of nowhere.
> 
> In the middle of winter.
> 
> No homo, Dean decides.
> 
> Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hue

Dean frowned as the car jerked a few times before stopping completely. "What the hell?" He exclaimed, pressing on the gas pedal helplessly before opening the car door.

Castiel folded his arms as the cold air hit him, and he waited for Dean to come back. "The car's broken," Dean announced with an annoyed voice. 

\- 

\- 

\- 

This was becoming a problem. Castiel was shaking and Dean was twitching, and they gradually drifted towards each other. Castiel subtly leaned against Dean, clenching his teeth as he tried not to shiver so much. "B...Being h-human m-makes ev-everything w-worse," Castiel said through chattering teeth. Dean only looked at Castiel before realizing. "C...Cas, c-come h-here, body w-warmth." 

Castiel recognized the technique and immediately took his trench coat off, pressing against Dean as Dean attempted to take his jacket off as well. Castiel wrapped the trench coat around them, the body warmth warming them both up. Castiel sighed in relief and Dean bit his lip slightly before sliding his shirt off, placing the jacket around them. Castiel eyed Dean's bare chest and unbottoned his own, putting his arms around Dean. It took effect, both stopped shivering and chattering. 

Dean had a fierce blush on his face, seeing the half naked ex-angel snuggled against him, but he didn't seem to care when he saw Castiel sleeping. 

Oh, well, uh, no homo, he thought as he quite literally kissed the ex-angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huE

**Author's Note:**

> Bye


End file.
